Destinée
by emmymarks
Summary: J’ai deux questions à vous poser. Que ce passerait-il si Edward rencontrer Bella alors qu’elle était qu’une enfant? Comment évoluerons les sentiments fraternel en en sentiment amoureux? Une fiction remplie d’amour, d’humour et de rebondissement!Fic à LIRE
1. Les yeux chocolat

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici ma deuxième fiction, (**_ne vous inquiétez pas je ne compte pas abandonner la première._**) Je voulais du neuf, j'en avais marre des sujet vu et re vu. Je pense qu'il sera intéressant de voir (plutôt de lire) comment notre famille de vampire préféré va élever la petite Bella et comment vont évoluer les sentiment d'Edward à son encontre. Bonne lecture.**

**Résumer :**

J'ai deux questions à vous poser. Que ce passerait-il si Edward rencontrer Bella alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant ? Comment évoluerons les sentiments fraternel en en sentiment amoureux ? Ma nouvelle fiction sera remplie d'amour, d'humour et de rebondissement. Avec une énergique Bella enfant, une famille de vampire qui essaye de lui apprendre à être humaine alors qu'eux même ne le sont plus depuis longtemps mais aussi du danger car Bella n'est pas chez les Cullen par hasard.

****************************************************************

**Chapitre 1 : Un seul regard.  
**

La nuit venait juste de tomber, la pleine lune éclairé mon chemin à travers la forêt verdoyante de l'Etat de Washington. Je venais de me régaler avec le sang d'une misérable petite humaine à Puget Sound et me dirigeais à présent vers Seattle. Malgré la repas copieux que je venais d'effectuer ma gorge était encore en feux, la soif continuait à me tirailler mais plus pour longtemps. Je commençais déjà à apercevoir les lumières de la_ Emerald City (_cité émeraude).*

Par chance, je n'aurais pas à attendre pour apaisé le feux de ma gorge, mon ouie ultra fine venait de repérer un voiture seule sur un chemin de campagne. Je n'avais pas le temps de jouer dans la subtilité, j'avais trop soif. Je me plaçais au milieu de la route pour les obliger à stopper la voiture. Un couple était installé à l'avant, un homme aux cheveux noir et bouclé coupé cour sortie de la voiture. Il portait un uniforme de police et avait sa main droite sur l'étuis de son arme de service. Je ne pu m'empêchais de sourire à cette scène. Si il savait à qui il avait à faire, il saurait qu'une arme à feux n'avait aucune chance de me blesser et encore moins de me tuer. Je crois qu'il était entrain de me parler mais je n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il avait à me dire. J'étais trop occupé a regarder la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur chocolat qui était sortie de la voiture de patrouille, elle avait une délicieuse odeur de pomme. Un fraction de seconde plus tard, je me délectais de son sang après avoir préalablement tué son compagnons. Le venin la maintenait immobile pendant que je finissais les dernières gouttes de son précieux sang. Le merveilleux liquide chaud avait apaisé ma soif, je ne souffrais plus. Je me demandais, si un jour, je pourrais à nouveau goûter un humain aussi délicieux. Je prenais le temps d'éliminer les preuves de mon forfait puis monta dans le véhicule. C'était la première fois que je montais dans une voiture de police et j'avais bien l'intention de tester la sirène. L'habitacle sentait l'humain à plein nez cependant j'en faisais abstraction et démarrais en trombe. Je sentais une présence derrière moi et tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Je fût tellement surpris de voir une humaine miniature à l'arrière que j'en lâchais le volant. Le véhicule en profita pour aller se planter dans un arbre. L'avant de la voiture de patrouille était totalement détruit. J'arrachais ma portière pour pouvoir sortir et fît de même avec celle de l'arrière pour extirper la petite chose qui pleurais à présent. La chance était vraiment de mon coté ce soir, j'avais même droit à un dessert qui sentait meilleur que le plat de résistance. Je m'apprêtais à m'abreuvé de son sang quand je fît l'erreur de regarder la fillette dans les yeux. De magnifiques yeux marrons dont les larmes salés continuait à coulé sur ses joues pale me regardais intensément. J'étais pétrifier, moi Larsen O'neil, étais incapable de faire ce que je faisais de mieux depuis des siècles : Boire, boire du sang.

**Huit ans plus tard …**

Huit années ont passée depuis ma rencontre avec ce petit être innocent. Quand son regard chocolat ma transpercé, je su que jamais je pourrais lui faire de mal. Ce jour bénie des dieux était mon premier jour en tant que père d'une petite humaine d'environs deux ans. Je m'étais refuser à la transformer en un monstre tel que moi et avais du rapidement changer de régime alimentaire. Je m'alimentais de sang animal car mes yeux rouge effrayaient Bella.

J'avais passé les huit années les plus belle de ma longue existence, tout n'avais pas été rose bien sur, il avait bien fallut que je contrôle ma soif mais nourrire Bella avais été le plus difficile, elle refusait tout ce que je lui donnais comme la poudre jaune nommé purée ( j'apprendrais plus tard qu'il fallait la mélanger avec du lait chaud), jusqu'au jour où j'avais découvert la plus belle invention culinaire humaine : Le CHOCOLAT. Bella en raffolait de ces petites barres marrons et blanc à l'intérieur emballées dans un papier rouge et blanc _(NA :Alors vous avez deviné de quel friandise il parle ?_).

Maintenant, tout était fini. Les Volturi étaient au courant que je protégeais une humaine. Bella était endormie dans mes bras, enroulé dans une grosse couverture pour la protégeais du vent glaciale d'Alaska. J'avais enfin réussi a semer Jane et ses hommes, mais c'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Volturi retrouve ma trace. Il fallait à tout prix que je mette Bella en sécurité. Je ne pouvait décemment pas la ramener dans son monde. Les humains étaient trop faible pour pouvoir la protège convenablement, cependant je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la garder avec moi, quand les Volturi me retrouverons, ils me tuerons et ma petite Bella par la même occasion. Les seules créatures assez forte pour prendre soins d'elle, seraient des vampires. Il existe d'autres vampire végétarien mais qui serait assez courageux pour enfreindre la seule règle vampirique qui dit qu'aucun humain ne doit être au courant de notre existence ? Un seul nom me venait en tête, celui de Carlisle. J'avais rencontré Carlisle Cullen deux siècles plutôt en Italie, à l'époque il était déjà végétarien et étudier la médicine. Dans ce temps la, je l'avais pris pour un fou à ce nourrire exclusivement d'animaux alors que le sang humain était tellement meilleur. Il avait bien essayé de me convertir mais j'avais catégoriquement refusé. Si j'avais accepté son offre, je n'aurais pas tué les parents de Bella huit ans plus tôt, et elle vivrait heureuse avec les sien à présent. Je secouais énergiquement le tête pour enlever ces pensées noire de mon esprit. Je n'avais pas le temps pour la culpabilité et les remords. Je sentais deux yeux braqués sur moi, Bella venais de ce réveiller. Je lui fit un grand sourire rassurant et la berça pour qu'elle ce rendorme. Elle ne va pas tarder ressentir la faim. Ma pauvre chérie, elle va devoir attendre que la nuit tombe, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'approcher de la ville avec le soleil haut dans le ciel. Je m'arrêtais dans une minuscule clairière et déposais Bella sur un tas de mousse. Je m'installais à coté d'elle pour l'admirer dormir. Elle était allongée sur le dos, l'épaisse couverture masquait sa fine silhouette. Elle était pale et fragile comme sa poupée de porcelaine qu'elle serrait si fort contre elle. Les rayons de soleil qui traversaient la végétation abondante donnaient des reflets roux à ses cheveux marron bouclés. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ce petit être puis revint à la terrible réalité. D'ici quelque jours, nous serons séparé pour toujours. D'ici quelque jours, je serais mort et ma Bella devra continuer à vivre, rire, dormir … sans moi. Le destin m'avait donné un don très utile ces temps ci, j'avais la capacité de repérer n'importe qui et n'importe où sur cette planète. C'est grâce à ce don, que je savais que Jane et ses homme de main, nous cherchaient dans l'est du Canada, à des kilomètres de Bella et moi et que Carlisle Cullen ce trouvait dans l'Etat de Washington, non loin du lieu où j'ai la lumière de ma vie, Bella.

Il nous fallut deux jours pour rejoindre la petite ville de Forks. Nous serions arrivé plus vite si nous étions pas obligé de nous arrêter tout le temps. Les humains avaient énormément de besoin : Manger, dormir, pause toilette, … Les épais nuage de Forks, me permettais de me promener en plein jours. Mon don m'avais mené, jusqu'à un énorme hôpital style victorien. Que faisait Carlisle dans un hôpital ? Bella et moi franchissons main dans la main les grandes portes du _Forks hospital. _Une violente odeur de javel et sang vint me percuter. Il fallait que je trouve Carlisle rapidement. J'avais pris soin de chasser avant de venir ici mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Je jettais un coup d'œil à Bella, ses petits yeux noisette regardais les humains avec beaucoup de curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des humains de si près depuis que je l'avais recueilli. Je commençais a être vraiment mal alaise contrairement à Bella qui disait ; _Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella O'neil_ à chaque personne que nous croisions. J'avais arrêté de respirer, les odeurs étaient trop forte ici et me concentrais sur mon don. Je repérais Carlisle au première étage et entrais dans l'ascenseur avec Bella sur mes talons. Une infirmière me donna une carte blanche au moment où les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser le passage. Quand je vis que ses coordonnées y était inscrite, je relevais la tête vers la petite femme rousse. Celle ci me fit un clin d'œil et partit dans la direction opposé. Pour qui ce prenait cette misérable humaine ? Je jetais le papier dans la poubelle la plus proche et m'arrêtais là où j'avais localisé Carlisle. Sur un petit écriteaux rectangulaire doré était inscrit _Docteur _. Docteur ? Comment pouvait-il être docteur avec tout ce sang autour de lui? Je toquais trois coups à la porte en contrôlant ma force pour éviter de la casser. Une voix grave m'invita a entré. J'hésitais un instant, je pouvais pas prévoir la réaction de mon vieille ami que il verrait ma Bella. Cependant il était trop tard pour reculer, Je m'agenouillais devant Bella et pris ma voix la plus rassurante.

-_ Nous allons voir un ami à moi. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je suis sûr qu'il va t'adorer !_

Bella hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et vint ce blottir contre moi. Quand je pense que bientôt nous serons séparé me brise le cœur. J'ouvris la porte et entrais dans le bureau du fameux Docteur.

- Bonjour, Carlisle.

Carlisle regarda Bella et moi à tour de rôle et nous offrît un sourire accueillant. Si il fut surpris de la présence de Bella, il ne le montra pas. Bella faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ce cacher derrière mes jambes. Elle devait sentir mon stresse, Bella était doué d'une extrême empathie. Carlisle contourna son vieux bureau et ce posta face à nous.

- _Bonjour Larsen, content de te revoir. Je vous attendais._

Il s'agenouilla et tendit une barre chocolaté à Bella.

- _Merci, je m'appelle Isabella O'neil et j'ai dix ans._

- _Bonjour Isabella, je m'appelle Carlisle et j'ai 325 ans._

- _Wahou … T'es vieux ! Mais pas autant que mon papa !_

La remarque de Bella le fit beaucoup rire contrairement à moi. J'étais pétrifier tel une statue de marbre. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Comme avait-il prévu notre arrivé ?

**Quelque jours plus tôt …**_** (Pdv Edward.)**_

Esmé, celle qui avait le rôle de ma mère depuis tant d'années était installé à coté de moi et m'écoutait jouer du piano. Je jouais la cinquième symphonie de Mozart, sa préféré quand un lutin ultra excité déboula dans la pièce, le visage d'une enfant humaine plein la tête, m'obligeant à arrêter mon activité.

- _On va avoir une nouvelle sœur !_ Annonça t-elle en sortant dans la bras de son compagnon Jasper.

La bombe était lâché. Je ressentis la curiosité émanant de ma famille et la joie que cette nouvelle provoquait, seul Rosalie et moi étions de marbre.

**Maintenant …**_** (Pdv Larsen)**_

Ne fait pas cette tête Larsen, ma fille à le don de voir l'avenir. Elle m'a prévenu de votre arrivé. J'en ai profité pour prendre ma journée. Suis moi, je vais vous présenter ma famille.

Au point où j'en était je ne pouvais plus me permettre de faire machine arrière. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et le suivi jusqu'à ça voiture noire.

********************************************************************************************

_*Emerald City__ (_cité émeraude) est le surnom donné à Seattle à cause de la couleur verte des forêts qui l'entourent. On l'appelle aussi la ville de la pluie (_Rainy City_),

**Alors que pensez vous de mon premier chapitre ? Personnellement, je le trouve un peu glauque mais il fallait bien que j'implante l'histoire ! Et je vous rasure, j'ai prévu plus d'humour pour la suite.**

**Ps : Pour toute reviews vous recevrez un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

**Pour m'encourager, c'est le petit bouton vert ;)**


	2. Une nouvelle famille

**D'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour la longue attente pour ce chapitre, mon ordinateur est entrain de rendre l'ame puis un grand merci à pour leur review.: **

**babounette, Bellaandedwardamour, aliecullen4ever, ****buzinette****, cecile82, kadronya, hélène, Erika, lunaa, nia1988, Nienna-lo, Alice-57, blueambers, loveCullen76, Mrs Esmée Cullen, isabellamisa ( j'espère n'avoir oublier personne !)**

**Leurs encouragement mon vraiment aidé à écrire ce chapitre !**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle Famille**

**Pdv Edward**

Nous étions tous partit chasser au sud de la forêt Verthon pour pouvoir accueillir la fillette dans les meilleures conditions. La pluie tombait à grosse goutte. J'était trempé, l'eau ruisselait sur mon visage. Nous avions l'habitude de côtoyer les humains au lycée mais cette fois c'était différent. Il n'y aura pas une foule de témoin horrifier si l'un de nous dérapé et attaqué. Quand Alice nous avait annoncé que la fameuse sœur de sa vision était humaine. La joie et l'excitation qui animaient de ma famille avaient vite disparue, remplacé par la surprise, l'incompréhension et la peur. Nul ignore, la seul lois vampirique. Héberger un humain serait signer notre arrêt de mort, le jour où par malheur les Volturi l'apprendraient. De violente dispute avaient alors éclatés, Alice insistait pour que nous faisions au moins ça connaissance. Comme toujours elle avait obtenu gain de cause et nous étions dans de beau draps.

Emmett avait deux grizzlis d'avance, il fallait que je rattrape mon retard, sinon je pouvais dire adieux à ma tranquillité pour le siècle avenir mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma proie. J'étais trop intrigué par les visions d'Alice, elle nous voyait à tour de rôle câliner, embrasser, bercer, jouer avec la minuscule humaine. Par quelle folie , nous pourrions accepter de faire une chose pareil ?

La chasse terminé, mon score était d'un puma contre quatre grizzlis pour Emmett. A chaque chasse Emmett et moi jouions à celui qui fera le plus de proie dans un minimum de temps et pour une fois depuis plusieurs années, Emmett remporta avec une victoire écrasante. J'avançais à pas lent vers comme tout les membres de ma famille. Le soleil venait à peine de ce coucher derrière les imposantes montagnes, en tout cas, c'est ce que je supposais vu l'énorme masse nuageuse avait caché le moindre rayon de soleil toute la journée. Nous étions tous nerveux sur le minuscule chemin de terre menant à notre villa, sauf Alice bien sur. Elle ne tenait pas en place, répétant à tout va des phrases du genre : « Vous allez être sous le charme. », « Vous pourrez plus vous passez d'elle ! », « Je vais devoir lui créer une nouvelle garde robe, elle ne peut décemment pas rester fagoté de la sorte. », « Bella est adorable », etc. Alice sautait littéralement d'impatience. Comment une être aussi petit pouvait être aussi agaçant ? Ce lutin aux cheveux hirsute commençait à me donner la migraine.

Nous étions tous installé plus ou moins confortablement dans le salon blanc. Alice était concentré sur l'heure d'arrivé de nos invités.

_- Plus que cinq minutes !_ Annonça t-elle en ce dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je me crispais à l'entente de cette nouvelle et fixais le tableau représentant la Toscane face à moi. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi j'étais si nerveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice entra dans notre grand salon avec un plateau de nourriture humaine. Je ne pu m'empêchais de faire une grimace face aux victuailles*. Comment les humains pouvait avaler ça ? Ça sent si mauvais !

Comme l'avait prédit Alice, j'entendais la berline de Carlisle dans l'allée. Notre petit poids sauteur, ce rua vers l'entrée pour accueillir nos invités. A tour de rôle, nous nous levions afin de saluer nos nouveaux arrivant. Un vampire de grande taille, vêtu tout de gris entra dans la pièce à vivre de notre famille. L'homme typé méditerranéen et aux cheveux noir jais était suivit d'Alice et Carlisle. Il me fallut quelque secondes supplémentaire pour remarquer la petite chose fragile caché derrière l'imposante carrure du vampire. Juste ses long cheveux bouclés dépassaient. J'entendais sont minuscule cœur qui battait la chamade. Avait-elle peur ? Suis-je bête, bien sur qu'elle avait peur, elle était une frêle humaine entouré de huit vampires.

_- Laissez moi vous présenter Larsen et Bella._ Annonça Carlisle tout sourire.

Ce n'était pas bon, mais pas bon du tout ! Carlisle était déjà sous le charme de la chose.

Larsen fit un sourire rassurant à l'humaine miniature et se poussa sur le coté pour empêcher le petite chose de ce cacher. Les joues de la fillette était toute rose, elle se mordit subtilement les lèvres fine et serra fort sa poupée de porcelaine contre elle avant de parler avec sa voix fluette.

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella O'neil et j'ai dix ans._

Elle avait l'air tellement fragile et innocente. Je voulais savoir à quoi elle pouvait pensée avec tous ces monstres assoiffés de sang autour d'elle. Je me concentrais sur elle pour pouvoir lire dans son esprit, mais rien. Rien n'émanait d'elle. Personne ne pouvait penser à rien ! Je la fixait plus intensément que jamais, néanmoins je n'étais pas plus avancé. L'enfant me résistait et s'en était très frustrant. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ?

_- Le monsieur ne m'aime pas._ Dit la fillette en ce cachant derrière son père et le mien.

Carlisle et Larsen me jetèrent un regard si noir que je me sentis obligé de me justifier.

_- Je n'arrive pas à lire en elle._

Larsen lâcha un petit rire et m'informa avec sa voix de ténor.

_- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Mon don non plus, ne fonctionne pas sur elle._

_- Comment est ce possible ? Ce n'est qu'une humaine ! _M'étonnais-je.

_- Ma Bella est merveilleuse._

Le regard de Larsen perdit toute sa gaieté. Une infime tristesse le traversa, une foule d'images des moments partagés avec Bella remplirent sont esprit dont la raison pour la quel, il était venu nous trouver.

_- Vous êtes poursuivit par les Volturi !_ L'accusais-je.

Tout le monde retenaient son souffle. Larsen nous suppliait de protéger Bella et nous racontait comment il avait élevé la petite humaine. Bella était à présent dans les bras bienfaiteur de son père et je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de jalousie envers Larsen. C'était irrationnel.

Larsen voulait nous confier Bella et partir affronter les Volturi. Il avait prévu de faire croire à Jane et ses hommes qu'il avait fini par craquer et tuer la fillette. Cela signifiait, que Larsen devra leur apporter le corps d'un autre enfant. Une vie pour une vie.

Comme l'avait vu Alice, personne n'avait pu résisté à l'innocence de l'enfant. J'avais l'impression que les yeux chocolat de Bella pouvaient me transpercer et voir mon âme. Elle semblait si fragile que je fit la promesse que personne ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

**Pdv Larsen**

Bella dormait depuis quelque heures à l'étage, les événements de la journée l'avaient énormément fatigués. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il fût très rapide de convaincre les Cullen. Carlisle m'avait promit d'élever Bella comme ça propre fille et j'avais confiance en lui. Le seul point qui me chiffonnait été celui d'Edward. Je n'appréciais pas la façon qu'il avait de regarder ma fille. Il était peut être seulement intrigué par la faculté de Bella à résister à nos dons.

Je pris une grande inspiration, le plus dure avait était fait. J'avais fait mes adieux à la lumière de ma vie. J'étais content que les vampires ne puissent pas pleurer car je serais entrain de fondre en larme à présent. Je donnais les dernières consignes à ceux qui me remplacerons au près de ma Bella. Ses plats, couleurs, jeux préférés, comment la consoler quant elle à fait un cauchemar … Mon cœur était brisée mais j'étais heureux de savoir mon petit ange était en sécurité. Avant de partir, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la nouvelle maison de Bella puis partit loin pour que jamais les Volturi ne puissent la retrouver.

**Pdv Edward.**

Le plan était simple. Il fallait que Bella grandisse dans les meilleures conditions. Nous pouvions plus nous permettre de déménager à tout vent. Il lui fallait de la stabilité et nous allions lui en apporter. En tout cas, autant de stabilité que des vampires puissent apporter à une humaine. Nous venions à peine de nous installer sur Forks donc aucun des habitants ne connaissaient notre visage à part celui de Carlisle. Cependant le visage neutre de Carlisle lui donnais une tranche de 25 à 35 ans ce qui nous permettra de rester ici pendant l'adolescence de Bella. Avec mes frères et sœurs avions décidé de ne pas nous montrer jusqu'à ce Bella soit assez grande pour aller au lycée avec nous. La décision était prise. Bella grandirait dans la petite ville de Forks.

Esmé s'activait en cuisine pendant qu'Emmett et moi attendions patiemment que Bella se réveille. Carlisle et Jasper étaient partit chassé pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie s'étaient absenté pour refaire la garde robe de notre nouvelle petite sœurs. Personnellement, ça me faisait des vacances. J'aimais énormément Alice mais sont hyperactivité de ces derniers jours commençait à m'agacer. Je n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer mais j'étais impatient que Bella quitte le pays des rêves. Je me concentrais sur les battements de son cœur pour guetter son réveil. Après quelques minutes d'écoute intensive, je l'entendais bouger, se lever, ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'ami et descendre délicatement les escaliers jusqu'à ce trouver face à nous. Bella avait les yeux brumeux et ses magnifiques cheveux était emmêlé tel un nie d'oiseau. Elle tenait toujours sa poupée dans ses petites mains. Elle ne quittait jamais cette antique poupée, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été spécialement fabriqué pour Bella, les même long cheveux bouclés, les yeux chocolat, ainsi que son teint pale. Esmé s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire maternelle dont elle seule avait le secret.

_- Bonjour, ma chérie._

Bella lui fît une sourire triste et gêné.

_- heu … Tu dois avoir faim. J'ai préparé des crêpes au Nutella, ton père ma dit que tu en raffolais._

Bella hocha le menton mais ne desserra pas les lèvres et suivit Esmé dans la cuisine. Emmett et moi dans une entente tacite, nous levions les rejoindre. Bella restait immobile devant son assiette. Elle fixait sa crêpe comme si elle ne la voyait pas.

_- Tu sais Bella, je te comprend, il faudrait me payer très cher pour que j'avale un seule bouché de ce truc ou alors que Rosalie me prive longtemps de sex… Ailleuux !_

J'envoyais une tape dans la nuque de mon imbécile de frère avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase.

_- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? _S'étonna Emmett qui avait contre toute vraisemblance oublier l'age innocent de la jeune fille.

_- Elle est humaine et les humains mangent ce genre de nourriture._ Informa Esmé puis elle prit un ton plus doux pour s'adresser à Bella.

_- Tu n'as pas faim ? Ou peut être que tu veux autre chose ?_

Pour toute réponse, Bella secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Une tornade nommé Alice arriva et kidnappa Bella malgré le faite qu'elle n'avait rien avalé pour le petit déjeuné.

Deux heures et vingt trois minutes. C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu au lutin et à Rosalie pour préparer Bella. Elles la faisaient défiler à présent dans le salon et avaient accordé le titre de photographe officiel à Emmett qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Il courait aux quatre coins de la pièce pour prendre notre jeune modèle sous toutes les coutures. La pauvre Bella avait l'air perdu. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot de la journée. Je m'apprêtais à mettre fin à son supplice quand Carlisle rentra de la chasse.

_- Que ce passe t-il ici ?_ Demanda t-il.

_- Bella nous montrait ses nouveaux vêtement_s.

_- Bella n'est pas un jouet ! Alice ! Rosalie ! Laissez la tranquille. Esmé, il est plus de midi. Il est l'heure manger pour les humains._

Carlisle était passablement énervé et profita de l'absence de la fillette pour nous faire la morale. Carlisle était de nature calme, je l'avais rarement vu perdre son sang froid. Il prenait son nouveau rôle de père protecteur très au sérieux. Mes frères, sœurs et moi même étions déjà de jeunes adultes quand il nous avait recueilli, il n'avait pas eu à nous éduquer. Bella était une enfant et ses choix dans son éducation déterminera la femme qu'elle sera dans quelques années. Ce faite, lui faisait peur. Je pouvais le lire dans son esprit. Il n'était pas question pour lui de faire une erreur.

Encore une fois Bella refusa de manger. Nous avions tout essayé pour qu'elle avale au moins une bouchée que la quantité gargantuesque qu'Esmé avait préparé. Après avoir tenté de la faire rire puis d'être sévère, nous l'avions supplier. J'aurais pu rire de l'ironie de la situation (Des vampires sanguinaires entrain d'implorer une fragile petite humaines), si ça avait fonctionné et que le soir même cette technique ne fonctionna pas d'avantage. Bella finit par aller se coucher sans avoir ni manger, ni prononcer le moindre mot de la journée. Elever une humaine était plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru.

La nuit avait été longue, aucun de nous ne savions comment faire avec Bella. Carliste cherchait dans ses livres de médecine, Esmé préparait une quantité effrayante de plats différents pour le petit déjeuné, Rosalie et Alice tachaient de trouver la tenue parfaite qui s'accorderait avec le teint de Bella _( Comme si le faite qu'elle porte une jupe au lieu d'un jeans allait lui rendre l'appétit, Pathétique !),_ Emmett et Jasper cherchaient comment rendre le sourire à notre invité et quant à moi je faisais, ce que je faisais de mieux, jouer … jouer du piano. L'arriver de Bella m'avait inspiré, je lui composais une berceuse, douce et mélancolique.

Un petit cris me sorti de ma composition, Alice venait de voir Bella se réveiller. Elle courut suivit de Rosalie vers la chambre de Bella. Je me levais du banc et partit m'installer dans la cuisine en attendant qu'elles est fini de jouer à la poupée. Plus d'une demi heure plus tard, Alice et Rosalie relâchèrent enfin Bella et le même manège recommença. Elle refait toujours d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je me perdis un instant dans la contemplation de ce petit être. Elle portait une petite robe bleu ciel qui faisait ressortir son teint de porcelaine, ses long cheveux remontaient en chignon sophistiqué. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Une idée me sortit de ma torpeur, une de ses idées tellement stupide qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de la réaliser. Je me levais lentement de ma chaise pour éviter de faire peur au petit ange et pris un cuillère dans le tiroir derrière moi. Tout le monde me regardaient hébété, ce demandant ou je voulais en venir. Pour mettre fin au suspense , je plongeais l'ustensile dans le bol de Bella et avala sans mâché les horribles céréale molle. Je fis mon possible pour retenir une grimasse, la nourriture humaine n'était pas vraiment mon truc ! Contrairement aux autres qui étaient en état de choque, croyant que j'étais devenu fou _( et il n'avait peut-être pas tord !)_, Bella, elle me regardait avec un regard plein de malice et je cru même voir une sourire narquois quand elle porta sa cuillère à la bouche pour mâcher consciencieusement ses céréales. Un fois fini, elle poussa le bol dans ma direction. Son geste me fit rire.

_- Tu veux jouer ?_

Pour toute réponse, elle m'offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il m'ai été donné de voir. Le petit ange s'était transformé en démon. Larsen nous avait prévenu qu'il n'avait rien caché à Bella sur les vampires. Elle savait très bien que pour les gens de mon espèce la nourriture humaine avait un goût effroyable. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que je me laissais faire telle une marionnette. A chaque bouchée que je prenais, elle en prenait une, jusqu'à ce que son estomac fut plein. Je me sentais nauséeux mais heureux. Un sentiment de fierté me pris. Bella avait enfin mangé et c'était grâce à moi ! Après le petit déjeuné, Bella eu droit à une nouvelle séance d'essayage sous la surveillance étroite de Carlisle pour éviter tout débordement pendant que je cherchais le moyen de recracher le contenue de mon estomac _( pas très glamour, hein ?)._ Quand l'heure déjeuné arriva. Je fût soulagé que Bella mangeait son déjeuné sans me torturer.

Depuis son arrivé, c'est à dire il y a une semaine, une certaine routine c'était installé. Nous prenions notre petit déjeuné et le dîné en famille, je devrais plutôt dire SES petit déjeuné et dîné en famille Car, par chance, elle avait abandonnée l'idée de me faire manger en même temps qu'elle. Le matin était consacré à son éducation et tout les après midi nous faisions toutes sorte d'activités pour divertir notre petite sœur mais malgré tous nos efforts Bella refusait catégoriquement de prononcer le moindre mots. J'étais plongeais dans mes pensés, entrain de finir de composer la berceuse que m'avait inspiré ce petit ange quand je sentis un odeur sucré près de moi. Je tournais la tête sans portant arrêter de jouer du piano. Bella avait du trouver un moyen d'échappé aux griffes de Rosalie et d'Alice. Elle pris sa poupée et la fit s'assoire à coté moi puis elle grimpa sur le long banc de cuir. Je continuais quelque minutes à jouer tout en la regardant.

_- C'est très jolie !_ dit-elle de sa voix fluette en regardant le piano à queue.

Je fut tellement surpris que mes doigts stoppèrent nette leurs progression sur les touches. Je fut pas le seul hébété d'entendre des sons provenant de Bella car toute la famille avait accourut à vitesse vampirique. Ils étaient réuni autour de nous, retenant leurs souffles, attendant qu'elle ce remette à parler. Bella me regardait inquiète et ce mordit les lèvres.

_- J'ai dit une bêtise ?_

Je restais figé, incapable de prononcer un mots. Esmé dû prendre le relais.

_- Non, ma chérie. C'est juste que nous désespérions de t'entendre parler un jour. Nous somme extrêmes fier de toi. _Rassura Esmé avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

L'un après l'autre nous la prime dans nos bras. C'était la première fois que j'enlacé Bella, je fut surpris par la chaleur et la douceur qu'elle dégageait. Elle ne m'avait jamais paru autant fragile. Juste une pression de plus de ma part et je pouvais la brisé. J'avais du mal à exprimer ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. Une foule de sentiments tourbillonnait en moi. Il y avait nul doute que ce petit ange m'avait transformé.

*Victuailles : Aliment, Nourriture.

**J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir de lire ce chapitre que moi de l'écrire.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera du PDV de Bella, maintenant qu'elle a intégré les Cullen comme ça famille, elle va pouvoir les faire tourner un peu en bourrique (lol).**

**N'oublier pas de me donner vote avis ça m'aide énormément pour écrire ( ex : savoir ce que je dois développer, si ce que j'écris est logique, ce que vous pensez des personnages, …)**

**Alors pour les reviews c'est le petit bouton vert !!**


End file.
